L'Affabulateur
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Quatre fois où Eames a menti à Arthur, et une fois où il a dit la vérité. SLASH Arthur/Eames, TRADUCTION de la fic de tequilideas.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Chris Nolan, à la Warner Bros. et à Legendary Pictures._

**Original:** _The__Fabulist_, par tequilideas, disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : / tequilideas . livejournal . com/ 17088 . html  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Arthur/Eames  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Tel épris… / à vous briser le cœur

**Traduction** benebu, octobre 2011.

* * *

><strong>L'Affabulateur<strong>

'Menteur compulsif' n'est probablement pas le terme adéquat, mais c'est celui que Eames entend le plus souvent. Ce n'est pas que Eames ait _besoin_ de mentir, c'est seulement qu'il n'a pas l'impression de devoir dire la vérité, pas de la même façon que le font les autres. (Le mot 'sociopathe' a également été employé, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça non plus.) La vérité est plus flexible que ne le pensent la plupart des gens. C'est comme jouer les faussaires, se dit Eames : parfois, il suffit de tordre un peu la réalité pour la faire devenir ce qu'on veut. Il ne raconte pas de mensonges, ses déclarations sont juste en attente de devenir vraies.

Il ne se ment pas souvent à lui-même, mais des fois c'est marrant. Parfois, Eames se ment comme il se lancerait des défis, comme quand il se dit qu'il est amoureux d'Arthur, qu'il voudrait désespérément qu'Arthur l'aime en retour. Ça, ç'est un bon mensonge.

OxO

Ça commence peut-être parce qu'il a le feu aux fesses. C'est comme ça que commencent la plupart des histoires, si on les examine de suffisamment près : il était une fois quelqu'un qui voulait tirer un coup. Ce n'est pas une romance de contes de fées, certainement, mais ce n'est pas une véritable romance de toute façon. Alors.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas pris _quoi__que__ce__soit_ d'utile, » dit Arthur, les mains plongées dans les possessions de Eames à la recherche de matières qui ne soient pas du lin. « Tu _savais_ que c'était une possibilité. »

'Ça', c'est eux deux en cavale dans le Montana après un boulot spectaculairement planté. C'est le cœur de l'hiver et ils sont au milieu de nulle part avec une batterie de voiture morte. Arthur, bien entendu, a fait ses bagages comme un foutu boy scout il a un sac de couchage résistant aux températures extrêmes et une incroyable quantité de pulls. Eames a l'impression qu'Arthur ne partagera pas les pulls, pourtant. Ils valent probablement plus que ce qu'ils ont payé pour louer cette voiture merdique et Arthur préférerait regarder Eames crever lentement de froid que de le laisser les étirer et les déformer. Eames a une soudaine, charmante vision des fins poignets d'Arthur nageant dans l'un de ses pulls trop larges.

« C'est toi qui es prévoyant quand tu fais tes bagages, » dit Eames. « Franchement, chéri, tu as de la chance que j'aie fait des bagages, déjà. »

Eames sait comment être prévoyant, mais il sait aussi comment réduire le niveau de ce qu'on attend de lui.

« Tu vas avoir de la chance si tu ne meurs pas, » dit Arthur, lançant un regard noir à Eames par dessus son épaule, toujours plongé jusqu'aux coudes dans le sac de paquetage de Eames.

« Tu vas vraiment me laisser geler ? » demande Eames. « _Vraiment_, Arthur ? »

« Oui, » dit Arthur, mais c'est faux. Ça fait des années que Eames a tout compris d'Arthur. Il n'apprécie pas Eames, mais il ne le hait pas. Ce qu'il hait, c'est une tache sur son parfait taux de succès, et devoir expliquer le cadavre gelé de Eames au reste de l'équipe ne ferait aucun bien à son CV, quoique Eames pense que ça lui ajouterait certainement un peu de couleur.

C'est comme ça que Eames se retrouve coincé dans le sac de couchage avec Arthur, blottis tous les deux sur le siège arrière, Arthur serré contre lui. Eames laisse le silence se prolonger tandis que la température diminue dans la voiture. La neige a recouvert le pare-brise, il n'y a qu'une faible suggestion de lumière depuis l'autoroute qui fait de l'intérieur de la voiture une pénombre quasiment en dégradé de gris. Eames peut voir la silhouette d'Arthur clairement, la ligne tendue de ses épaules et ses mâchoires serrées d'irritation, comme quand il serre les dents parce qu'il en a plus qu'assez de souffrir à cause de la stupidité d'un autre.

« J'ai toujours froid, » chouine Eames.

« Je ne suis même pas un peu désolé pour toi, » dit Arthur, mais il frissonne un peu d'une façon retenue et Arthurienne.

« On devrait se déshabiller, » dit Eames.

« Va te faire foutre, » dit Arthur.

« Ça aiderait, » dit Eames, « c'est un fait scientifique. L'humidité ne s'évapore pas. »

« Je sais ça, » dit Arthur, « mais je sais aussi que tu es en train de bander, et ça commence à ressembler à un porno au budget incroyablement réduit. »

« C'est scientifique aussi, » dit Eames. « Corps chaud, situation dangereuse, mort imminente, et cetera. Tout ça se tient, psychologiquement. »

« Ne mets pas sur le dos de la science ce que tu fais de ta queue, Eames, » dit Arthur.

« Allez, » dit Eames. « Ce serait probablement une excellente façon de se réchauffer. Je suis sûr et certains d'avoir des capotes et tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac. »

Arthur a un reniflement amusé. « Tu serais bien du genre à mettre de quoi baiser dans ton sac mais pas de putain de pull. » Puis s'ensuit une longue pause, et Eames se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et retient son souffle, espérant qu'Arthur ne fasse pas le lien, mais c'est Arthur, alors bien sûr que si. « J'ai fouillé minutieusement ton sac, » dit-il, « et je me serais souvenu de capotes. »

« Elles sont dans une pochette sur le côté ? » suggère Eames.

« Tu as un autre sac dans le coffre, pas vrai ? » demande Arthur.

« Plein de pulls et de préservatifs, » concède Eames.

« Tu me _dégoûtes_, » dit Arthur. Il fiche Eames hors du sac de couchage puis hors de la voiture, ne le laissant pas remonter dedans avant qu'il n'ait enfilé chacun des vêtements du sac qu'il avait planqué dans le coffre. Puis il oblige Eames à s'asseoir devant et ne lui adresse plus la parole de toute la nuit ils restent éveillés et silencieux, à l'exception de leurs dents qui claquent. Le matin, la température augmente suffisamment pour que Eames puisse marcher quelques kilomètres en arrière vers la dernière ville qu'ils ont traversée. Il revient avec une dépanneuse et ils se comportent tous les deux comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, sauf qu'Arthur apprécie encore moins Eames qu'avant et que Eames décide d'aimer Arthur plus que jamais.

OxO

Peut-être que ça commence parce que Eames aime les tragédies. Il les a toujours aimées. Eames aime les choses à vif, franches et violentes et une tragédie, une vraie tragédie, est toujours comme ça.

C'est pour ça que, quand Arthur questionne Eames sur ses talents de pickpocket (quoiqu'il parle de 'kleptomanie'), Eames dit, « Eh bien, j'ai été obligé quand j'étais jeune. Maintenant, j'imagine que c'est juste une habitude. »

« Obligé ? » demande Arthur, sourcils levés.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier, » dit Eames. « Ma famille avait des moyens quand j'étais petit, » commence-t-il, parce que les meilleurs mensonges, comme on dit, sont basés sur une once de vérité, « mais ils m'ont déshérité quand j'étais jeune. A quatorze ans, je vivais seul. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont déshérité ? » demande Arthur. L'expression de son visage est indéchiffrable, mais ses yeux ont un air intéressé, pensif.

Eames hausse les épaules. Il a une douzaine de réponses toutes prêtes, mais les gens sont rarement enclins à parler des tragédies familiales. « Ils avaient leurs raisons. »

« Alors quoi, tu étais sans-abri ? » demande Arthur.

« Squatteur, la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas si mal, à part l'hiver. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur d'avoir froid, » ajoute-t-il, construisant un parfait sourire hésitant. « Je n'avais pas beaucoup de talents dont faire commerce et personne n'aurait engagé un petit saligaud malpropre comme moi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix, si je voulais continuer à m'acheter à manger. »

A chaque fois que Eames construit l'histoire d'un personnage pour un boulot, il la répète encore et encore, à voix haute, exactement comme ça, jusqu'à ce que même lui y croie. Une fois que vous vous êtes convaincu, vous pouvez convaincre n'importe qui d'autre. Tandis qu'il raconte à Arthur son histoire tire-larmes à la Dickens, il peut se sentir commencer à y croire, commencer à relier les pièces de qui il est maintenant à la façon dont vivre dans les rues aurait pu faire qu'il soit comme ça. Il croit qu'il vole parce qu'il a peur de devoir retourner à la maison, il croit qu'il se met dans la peau de belles femmes riches parce qu'il veut leurs vies brillantes, choyées, leur sécurité. Il croit qu'il est entré dans le métier parce que de piquer des portefeuilles dans les poches et les sacs à main était une porte d'entrée, qu'il a rencontré ses premiers clients dans des cellules de détention et des arrières-salles où on pariait gros au poker.

« Le truc, Eames, » dit Arthur quand Eames s'est arrêté, « c'est que j'ai fait des vérifications sur les antécédents de tous ceux avec qui je travaille, et je sais que tu as rendu visite à tes parents il y a six mois, » et Eames se rend compte que la seule personne qu'il est parvenu à convaincre, c'est lui-même.

« J'essaie seulement de faire en sorte que tu restes sur tes gardes, » contre Eames avec un sourire charmeur.

« Parfois tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de raconter des craques, pas vrai ? » dit Arthur, levant les yeux au ciel. Il a raison. Parfois, Eames ne peut pas s'en empêcher. En fait, la plupart du temps, il n'essaie pas.

OxO

Peut-être que ça commence parce que Eames veut gagner. Il est joueur par profession, mais pas de nature. Eames gagne toujours, quelles que soient les cotes, parce qu'il se fiche complètement des cotes. Eames, comme tout joueur qui réussit, se fabrique sa propre chance Eames triche.

La moralité, comme la vérité, est malléable. Eames a le chic pour se mettre en règle avec la morale par raisonnement rétroactif, raison pour laquelle entrer par effraction dans l'appartement d'Arthur ne lui pose aucun problème. Ce n'est que justice, raisonne-t-il, maintenant qu'il sait pour les minutieuses vérifications d'antécédents d'Arthur c'est juste la façon dont quelqu'un comme Eames fait une vérification d'antécédents lui aussi.

Il découvre qu'Arthur aime le cinéma français et les romans russes, beaucoup de choses qui ne le surprennent pas. Mais il découvre aussi qu'Arthur possède toute la série des films des Muppets, lit des BD, écoute Echo and the Bunnymen, The Jesus and Mary Chain, et les Beta Band, qu'il a des vinyles des Ramones et des Rezillos.

La prochaine fois qu'ils travaillent ensemble, Eames lit le dernier volume de la version d'_Astro__Boy_ revue par Naoki Urasawa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Arthur au lieu de 'bonjour'.

« Un livre, » répond Eames d'un ton distrait, sans détourner les yeux de la page qu'il ne lit pas vraiment.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était ton truc, ce genre de choses, » dit Arthur.

« J'aurais cru que tu ne serais pas surpris que j'aime les livres pleins d'images, » dit Eames, levant enfin un sourire vers Arthur. « Ça ressemble au genre de choses que tu dirais. »

« Tu aimes, alors ? » demande Arthur, l'air toujours distinctement soupçonneux.

« Plus que _Monster_, » dit Eames. _Monster_, c'est celui qu'il a vu dans l'appartement d'Arthur, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a lu. En toute honnêteté, celui qu'il préfère c'est _PLUTO_.

« Tu as lu _Monster_ ? » Arthur a cessé de dissimuler sa surprise, écarquillant les yeux alors qu'il regarde Eames fixement.

Eames hausse les épaules. « Ouais, » dit-il. « J'ai trouvé que certaines parties étaient de relativement mauvais goût, mais c'était pas mal. »

« De mauvais goût, » répète Arthur, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que signifiaient les mots.

« Mon opinion personnelle, » dit Eames. « Au fait, » ajoute-t-il, « il y a un type avec qui j'ai travaillé— » entendre, ses propres excellents talents de faussaire « —qui a deux tickets de trop pour le concert de _Sonic__Youth_ le week-end prochain. Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas ton genre… »

« Oh, » dit soudain Arthur, et il se met à rire. « Tu as fourré ton nez dans mes affaires, Eames. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tu es entré chez moi par effraction ? »

« Hein ? » dit Eames, innocemment. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

« Tu es vraiment marrant et inquiétant, Eames, félicitations, » dit Arthur, s'éloignant déjà. « Est-ce qu'on peut se mettre au travail maintenant ? »

Donc, ce n'est peut-être pas tant qu'Eames aime gagner, pas seulement ça. Peut-être que c'est aussi que Eames aime devoir travailler pour obtenir les choses, devoir se préparer à l'avance. Peut-être que c'est parce que Eames aime les défis, et que si Arthur n'est pas un défi, alors qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

OxO

Peut-être que ça commence parce que Eames est curieux d'Arthur, de la façon dont Arthur le voit. Arthur n'est pas la première personne que Eames n'a pas réussi à séduire, mais c'est la première fois que Eames a été surpris de l'échec. La raison pour laquelle mentir est si facile pour Eames est qu'il s'est rendu compte il y a longtemps que les gens _veulent_ croire aux mensonges, s'ils sont bons. Les gens veulent croire en les extrêmes il pense que c'est peut-être pour ça que certaines personnes sont si religieuses, que certains croient aux ovnis ou à l'Atlantide. Les gens ont soif de fantastique et d'absurde, et Eames les leur fournit.

Arthur n'est pas comme la plupart des gens. Arthur, Eames s'en est peu à peu rendu compte, n'est comme personne sauf Arthur. Il fait preuve d'un féroce sens pratique, et il est prudent à l'extrême, et plus que quiconque que Eames ait jamais rencontré – plus que Eames lui-même, même – Arthur est intensément conscient de ce que voient les gens quand ils le regardent. Peut-être que Eames feint sa propre mort pour voir comment Arthur va le prendre.

Que les choses soient claires : Eames n'a pas soigneusement mis en scène sa propre mort _juste_ pour découvrir si Arthur en serait bouleversé. Les choses ont mal tourné avec un faux qu'il peignait à Moscou et il a dû se faire discret pendant un temps. Eames devait se faire passer pour mort de toute façon, pour raisons professionnelles. Le seul moment où des facteurs personnels sont entrés en ligne de compte est quand il a décidé de ne rien dire à Arthur à ce sujet.

Eames s'invente une nouvelle identité et saute dans un vol pour le Brésil. Il prend du bon temps. Il appelle également beaucoup Yusuf.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais, » dit Yusuf. « C'est _Arthur_, il ne va pas commencer à rôder dans les parages en grand deuil et à sangloter toute la journée. »

« Mais il a l'air malheureux, hein ? » demande Eames.

« J'imagine, » dit Yusuf. « Je ne sais pas, Arthur et moi on ne parle pas de nos sentiments. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demande Eames, curieux.

« De foot, » dit Yusuf. « C'est un fan de Chelsea. »

« Eh bien, c'est pas ragoûtant, » déclare Eames. « Peut-être qu'il a seulement un goût horrible. »

« Je crois qu'il sait seulement que tu es une personne horrible, » suggère Yusuf.

Ariane aide beaucoup plus. « Il reniflait un peu à l'enterrement, » dit-elle. « Je me sentais très mal à ce sujet, » ajoute-t-elle d'un ton significatif, comme si elle voulait que Eames ait honte de lui-même. Ce n'est pas le cas, cependant, surtout pas quand il appelle Yusuf pour confirmation et que Yusuf lui dit, « Pour l'amour du ciel, Eames, c'étaient ses allergies ! La seule personne qui a pleuré était Cobb, et je suis quasiment sûr que c'est parce qu'il a des problèmes, aucun d'eux n'ayant quoi que ce soit à voir avec le fait d'être secrètement amoureux de toi. »

Quand Eames revient à la vie, il s'attend à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire. Il ne pense pas qu'Arthur va courir vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras, comme un soldat qui revient de guerre, mais il s'attend à au moins une bouche bée et peut-être un bon coup de poing bien mérité plein de désir refoulé et de douleur cachée. Tout ce qui se passe, c'est que Eames débarque un matin, s'assied au bureau d'Arthur, dit « Bonjour, chéri, » et qu'Arthur lève les yeux au ciel et dit « Typique. »

Eames ne savait pas combien il comptait sur le fait qu'il se passe _quelque__chose_ jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se passe rien. Quand Arthur s'éloigne de lui, déjà absorbé par autre chose, Eames ressent cette soudaine/étrange montée de chaleur, de force, comme s'il voulait soudain rire ou hurler jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Eames ressent cette curieuse impression de quelque chose qui l'emplit, de quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas fabriquer. Eames ressent une déception si lourde qu'elle doit être réelle et Arthur, apparemment, se fiche bien qu'il vive ou meure.

_Qu__'__est-ce__que__c__'__est_, pense Eames, _qu__'__est-ce__qui__se__passe ?_ Il pense ces choses, mais connaît les réponses, ne peut plus prétendre plus longtemps qu'il ne les connaît pas. Quand il ne peut pas par la force de sa volonté faire que ça cesse d'être vrai, quand il ne peut rien faire d'autre, il se demande, _quand__est-ce__que__c__'__est__arrivé ?_

OxO

Ça aurait pu commencer n'importe où, Eames ne se soucie pas de savoir où, pas vraiment. Le fait est que ça a commencé, et qu'il ne sait plus comment l'arrêter. Il a oublié lesquels des mensonges qu'il a faits à Arthur étaient vrais, lesquels étaient des exagérations, lesquels étaient de totales fabrications. Tout ça est si malhabile, pas son meilleur boulot, et peut-être pas du travail du tout, plus maintenant. Est-ce que Eames s'est réellement _menti_ au point d'être réellement, vraiment amoureux d'Arthur ? Est-ce que ça a jamais été un mensonge ? Eames ne peut pas se souvenir d'avoir ressenti autre chose en présence d'Arthur. Il ne peut pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où il a vu Arthur sans ressentir une pression frénétique, un élan obstiné et irrépressible quelque part en lui, comme si tout en lui sautait sans bouger, de la même façon que son être tout entier vacille et trébuche quand il voit Arthur par accident, recroquevillé sous un parapluie dans la pluie parisienne, l'air pincé, fatigué et contrarié. Il n'a pas vu Arthur depuis des mois, pas depuis qu'Arthur l'a percé à jour, et il ressent toujours ce choc total, impossible, comme si de voir Arthur était un miracle mineur.

_Ça_, se dit Eames, _cette__pointe__d__'__excitation,__c__'__est__la__dopamine.__Le__léger__tremblement,__l__'__adrénaline.__Rien__de__ça__n__'__a__vraiment__à__voir__avec__Arthur.__Rien__de__ça__n__'__est__vraiment__réel.__Tout__est__chimique._ Mais même les mensonges de Eames ont une limite, et il y a des histoires que même lui ne peut pas réécrire. Lui et Arthur vont être une de ces histoire, se dit-il.

En fait, Eames envisage de s'éloigner avant qu'Arthur ne le voie, ce qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas Eames adore les scènes. C'est déjà trop tard. Arthur traverse déjà la rue, tenant son parapluie légèrement devant lui pour se protéger du vent. Eames reste là, tourne son parapluie pour empêcher le vent de le retourner.

« Eames ? » dit Arthur, montant sur le trottoir à côté de lui. « Tu étais supposé être à Tel Aviv. »

Eames a cessé de se demander si le savoir jamais pris en défaut qu'Arthur a de ses allées et venues signifie quoi que ce soit il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Arthur met juste un point d'honneur à connaître les faits. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il fallait que ce soit lui. Peut-être qu'il fallait que ce soit Arthur parce qu'Arthur est le seul qui ne laissera pas Eames feinter, qui ne lui laissera rien passer. Eames doit toujours être vrai face à Arthur parce qu'Arthur n'acceptera rien de moins.

« Le boulot s'est terminé plus tôt, alors je me suis dit que j'allais prendre des vacances, » dit Eames. « Warbick devient vraiment doué, comme extracteur. »

« Il faut dire, il a toujours été un organisateur merdique, » dit Arthur en reniflant, comme si rien de ce que fait Warbick ne rachètera jamais cette première impression et Eames la ressent à nouveau, cette vague frénétique. Eames la sent lui monter à la tête, la lui faire tourner au moment où elle se brise. Il se sent ivre, il se sent ridicule, ça ne peut pas être pire.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? » dit-il. « Je suis amoureux de toi, je suis comme ça parce que je suis absolument amoureux de toi. »

Arthur se contente de le fixer du regard. Eames comprend le moment de confusion. Même Eames ne peut pas croire qu'il est là, en train de dire ces choses folles (ces choses follement _vraies_), et pourtant il se targue de pouvoir croire n'importe quoi.

« Eames, » dit Arthur. « Sérieusement, ç'en est plus qu'assez. Ce n'est plus drôle. »

« Ce n'est pas supposé être drôle, » dit Eames, stupidement. « Est-ce que tu trouves ça drôle ? »

« Tu reçois suffisamment d'attention comme ça, » dit Arthur, « je ne nourrirai pas ton appétit bizarre pour le drame factice. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être désolé pour toi. »

Le truc, c'est que Eames ne se sent même plus désolé pour lui-même. Il sait que c'est de sa faute, que personne d'autre n'est à blâmer pour le fait qu'Arthur ne le connaisse pas du tout, et ne lui fera jamais confiance un instant. De façon ridicule, Eames se dit, _oh__mon__Dieu,__je__suis__le__garçon__qui__a__crié__ '__je__suis__amoureux__de__toi,__Arthur.__'_

« Je t'appelle si j'entends parler d'un boulot, » dit Arthur. « Profite bien de Paris. » Il jette un dernier regard en arrière vers Eames tandis qu'il commence à s'éloigner. « Et trouve-toi une occasion de baiser, » lance-t-il, « j'ai l'impression que ça ne te ferait pas de mal. »

Eames veut lui crier quelque chose, penser à la façon parfaite de lui faire comprendre, de faire en sorte qu'il y croie. Il ne trouve rien. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Eames ne trouve pas le moindre fichu truc à dire. Il reste debout sur le trottoir pendant un long moment et réalise à quel point cette performance relève du cliché : l'homme au cœur brisé sous la pluie parisienne, regardant celui qu'il aime s'éloigner pas à pas. _Parfaitement__cinématographique_, se dit-il, et il est content, rien qu'un peu, de jouer ce rôle.

Et il continue à se tenir là comme un héros de tragédie, comme Bogart à la fin de Casablanca, à se dire qu'il est content, jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'infiltre dans ses chaussures et qu'il retourne à son hôtel.


End file.
